


Lab Rats [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, gelato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Darcy is still pretty fuzzy on how this all happened, but at some point when she wasn't paying attention she and Clint became the official SHIELD lab rats.[A recording of a fic by thingswithwings]





	Lab Rats [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesfire2808 (Jadesfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lab Rats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477806) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2017/lab%20rats.mp3) | **Size:** 15.7 MB | **Duration:** 17:06min
  * [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0109.zip) | **Size:** 8.06 MB | **Duration:** 17:06min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Podbook compiled by bessyboo


End file.
